


I Want You

by CaptainAwesome242



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Based On A Bon Jovi Song, Break Up, Canon Compliant, F/M, Heartbreak, Love, Moving On, Moving Out, Off-screen Relationship(s), Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Five Year Mission, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Series, Relationship(s), Separations, Single Parents, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Starfleet, Young Jim, mentions of David Marcus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAwesome242/pseuds/CaptainAwesome242
Summary: "Love's a stranger, Jim, and it's sure to pass you by,"





	

The last time that I saw her was the night she said goodbye. 

I must admit in hindsight her leaving had been inevitable; I had never been there for her. I had missed so many big moments in her life; her scientific achievements, her father's passing. . . the birth of our son. That last one hit me hard, but I couldn't deny it. 

The fact of the matter was that neither one of us was willing to give up our careers for the other, and we'd strung this relationship along in the hopes that the other would budge, or that something, anything, would happen which enabled us to live our lives together.

It had been a fanciful thought, and Carol had gotten tired of waiting. One of us needed to be around to raise our son, and it wasn't going to be me. My job was dangerous, unpredictable, and a Starship was no place to raise a child. He would be safe in a stable home, on planet, with his mother, who'd grown tired of waiting for me.

It was the logical decision but at the time I was as stunned as I was heartbroken.

In my young, self-assured, confidence it never occurred to me that she would leave. I was Captain James T. Kirk, I saved planets and defeated villains whilst manning a crew of over 400 people, surely figuring out a relationship would be a piece of cake?

I had known what she would say the second I saw her, the determined yet slumped set of her shoulders, her shining eyes, the make-up slightly smudged where she had cried, the way the corners of her lips were down-turned. 

She wouldn't look me in the eye as she moved around the house, packing her belongings and removing all traces of her existence from the house. I begged her to stay, promised her all of my love but even as I did I knew it was useless - she'd made up her mind a long time ago.

"Love's a stranger, Jim, and it's sure to pass you by," 

I hadn't understood these words at the time, but now they rang all too true.

She subtly wiped a tear from her cheek when I asked if I could at least see David before they left.

"He's with a sitter," she'd told me. 

She hadn't wanted me to see him, having decided he would be better off without me in his life. I couldn't argue with it, even if the words were like a knife through my heart.

Just as she was about to leave she turned in the doorway, eyes glistening with unshed tears and said:

"I never wanted the stars, never shot for the moon, I like them right where they are, all I wanted was you,"

Then she turned and let the door slide shut behind her, leaving me well and truly alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Bon Jovi's "I Want You", which makes me think of Jim and Carol every time.


End file.
